The Savannah Chronicles
by McFuzzy20
Summary: Alright, first story. Hope you like. A lion tries to avoid his past, but he brings chaos to the Pridelands and vows to stop it. And he may just find the home he has never known along the way... T for later chapters. Please R&R. Final chapters are up.
1. Prologue: Memories

**Prologue: Memories...**

My name is Vitani.

I remember a lot.

I remember, vaguely, the first time I opened my eyes and stared the world in the face. The colors assaulted me and my eyes prickled with the new sensation of sight...

I remember the roar from Simba as we were exiled to the lands beyond the borders. The Outlands. I was still a young cub, as was my half-brother Kovu...

I remember growing up in an arid land almost devoid of food and water. We fought and scrabbled over food so much...

I remember watching Kovu grow stronger and more deadly under the watchful eye of my mother, Zira. I grew stronger as well, training to kill...

I remember feeling immense frustration as I watched Kovu blow his one chance to kill Simba. I didn't know why he hesitated...

I remember the feeling as we hunted the Prideland king on his own turf, and remember the anguish when my brother Nuka, his foolishness getting the better of him, was crushed under mountains of logs...

I remember the hatred toward the Pridelanders for killing him (I wouldn't blame my own brother!) We crossed the border with murder as hard as steel in our eyes...

I remember the battle. Claws and teeth flashing in the darkness as lightning strikes lit the landscape for brief flashes of time. I remember mocking Nala, queen of the Pridelands and leaping onto her with the desire to spill her blood on the wet ground. Somehow she was able to beat me...

I remember when Kovu and Kiara leaped in to stop the fighting. Her words touched my heart like none had ever before. It took all my will to disobey my mothers last order...

I remember watching helplessly as Zira plummeted to her death in to the unrelenting torrent of water below her...

Finally, I remember skipping Kovu's marriage to grieve for my fallen mother. Zira may have not meant much to Kovu, but she did to me. She was my mother. You only get one of those...

Things have changed a bit.

It was one month since that day. We were fully integrated back into the pride. I myself led the hunting party every day. Simba (now Kovu's father-in-law) and Nala continued to rule the lands, Kovu and Kiara (the future king and queen) were living happily together. Seriously, they were (and still are) so deeply in love; it's rare to see them apart. Sheesh. It seems everyone else got a happy ending but me. That's what I thought.

It had been one month since the battle and my mother's death. I was leading the hunting party. I met a lion, and my life changed forever...


	2. Ch 1: The Lion in the Plains

**Ch. 1: The Lion in the Plains**

The sun beat down on the northern half of the Pridelands. Beyond the northern border lay a barren land known as the elephant graveyard. It was in this land that a lion cracked open his scarlet eyes to face the day.

"Too bright..." he murmured. He rolled over and dozed off for a few more minutes until the loud trilling call of a bird woke him. The lion sat up on his paws and yawned, his frame working out the kinks from sleeping in a curled position all night.

The lion rose and padded slowly southward, passing many hollowed out skeletons of great elephants. He thought to himself, _These things would make a good breakfast if they weren't dead..._ He continued onward until he found a small puddle from the previous nights rain. He lowered his head to take a drink.

The lion's name was Sena. He was a wanderer and a loner, never staying in one place for too long. He lifted his head from the puddle and shook his fur. It was a straight brown color that sharply contrasted with a silver mane around his neck. His body was marked periodically with scars from the many fights he had been in.

He sighed and continued his southward trek across the pridelands. _I could really go for something to eat_, he thought. At that moment Sena caught the faint whiff of a small group of antelope relaxing under a tree. He padded slowly through the tall grass, his paws making no noise. Sena tensed, bracing himself for the chase. He allowed himself a small growl of satisfaction.

_Breakfast time_, he thought.

At that moment, he heard a faint growl and then a roar as a tan blur collided with him. He rolled over on the grass with his unknown assailant and threw her off, for it was a lioness. Sena got to his feet but was attacked by four more lionesses. Kicking in his abnormal strength, he kicked them all off and got to his feet but was tacked again by a sixth lioness. The lioness that pinned him was tannish like the others but had a chunk of fur that flopped down between two piercingly blue eyes.

"Got ya," she growled at him, her lips pulled back in a grin.

Sena rolled his eyes and grinned back. "Not yet!" He kicked the lioness off and was finally able to get to his feet. He asked sarcastically, "So, is this how you treat visitors here?"

The blue eyes lioness shot back, "Not visitors, just strangers!" All six lionesses jumped at him again, but Sena (fighting with claws retracted) batted them all back several times before a young yet commanding voice shouted out, "Vitani, what's going on here?"

The blue-eyed lioness turned to the voice and I followed her gaze. Standing on a small boulder was a lion. Not quite an adult yet, but definitely not a cub, he stood with an air of confidence. Sena thought he recognized him. He had brownish fur a few shades darker than Sena's, and a dark, almost black mane. Sena had an idea of who this might be, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the emerald-green eyes and the scar on his left eye.

"Vitani, what's going on here?" Kovu asked.

The lioness with blue eyes hung her head and said, "I thought he might want to harm us, so we got the jump on him. But it backfired." Sena felt her eyes on him. "He's remarkably strong."

Sena kept his gaze on the lion that he knew was prince of the Pridelands. Kovu turned to him and asked, "So, who are you, where are you from, and what are you doing here?"

Sena did something no one expected. He bowed his head, pulled his ears back, dropped his tail between his back legs in the lion gesture of submission. He bent his forelegs and bowed. Kovu, Vitani, and the other lionesses were shocked.

"My name is Sena. I come from a kingdom far away from this one. By my reckoning, it's hundreds on miles to the northeast of here. As for what I'm doing here, I'm just passing through. I've wandered all my life. Please believe me, Prince Kovu."

Kovu's eyebrows shot up. "How do you know my name?"

Sena raised his head and replied, "I hear things. I met a group of cheetahs about a week ago. I asked where they came from, and they told me all about this place. They mentioned all of you. I was hoping I could stay a little while and rest. I assure you, my intentions are completely honest."

Kovu glanced at his sister. Vitani shrugged. Kovu lowered his head in thought for a few seconds. He finally said, "We'll let Simba be the judge."

Sena only replied, "Thank you."

Kovu walked of saying, "Come on Vitani. The rest of you, can you find something for breakfast?"

"Hold on..." Sena said. He dashed off and was back 10 seconds later with a fresh killed antelope on his back. Kovu could only stammer, "What...how...?"

"Years of practice. Come on, let's go."

Kovu (still with a amazed look on his face) led the way, Vitani behind him, then Sena, then the others.

A few hundred feet away, two shadowy figures watched this whole exchange.

"Is that him?" one asked.

"I think so." the other said. "Come on. Master will love to know about this."

The two figures disappeared like two shadows into the undergrowth.


	3. Ch 2: Pride Rock

**Ch. 2: Pride Rock**

Sena could only gaze in wonder at the sight before him. Kovu led them over a rise and Sena saw Pride Rock. He was stricken by the rocks that formed the home of Simba's pride. What really struck him was the lion and two lionesses that stood on a huge promontory. The lion stood proud, his orange-ish fur rippling slightly in the breeze, along with his bright red mane. One lioness stood by him, an older one with brownish fur. Finally, further back on the promontory, pacing, was a young lioness with tannish fur. Sena took the three, respectively, to be King Simba, Queen Nala, and Princess Kiara.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Sena turned towards Kovu's voice. "I have to say, it's a lot different than what I expected."

Kovu chuckled. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Sena laughed. "If I haven't seen anything yet, then what have I seen?"

Kovu laughed. "You know what, I like you Sena. You seem fun."

Sena muttered, "Well you're the first..."

"What?"

"Aw, it's nothing."

Kovu led the way over the rise and all the way to Pride Rock. He and the lionesses leaped up the rocks with skill that surprised Sena. Vitani turned to Sena (still at the bottom) and asked with a smirk, "Need help?" Sena's reply was to leap up the rocks with amazing agility, the antelope still on his back. He reached the top and smirked down at her. She rolled her eyes at him, but Sena could tell she was secretly impressed.

Kiara, still pacing, turned and saw Kovu. Her face lit up like the morning sun when she saw him. She ran to him and nuzzled him. "You were gone this morning, and I was worried about..."

Kovu chuckled. "You always worry about me. I'm fine, really." Simba and Nala approached the group. "Morning, Kovu," Simba said.

"Morning Simba, Nala," Kovu replied.

Sena waited patiently while this whole exchange went on. It was about a minute before Nala noticed him. "Kovu, who's this?"

Sena rolled his shoulders and the antelope fell off with a thud. He repeated what he did when he met Kovu. Bowing his head low, he introduced himself. "My name is Sena."

Kovu said, "He says he's a wanderer, and he comes from a kingdom far to the northeast. He just wants a place to stay for a few days." Kovu looked at Sena. "Right?"

Sena raised his head. "Yes. I mean, if you don't mind, Your Majesty."

Simba thought about it and said, "Hold on a minute while we think."

The four lions of the royal family stood about five feet away, debating in low tones. Sena's acute hearing picked up every word.

"Well, I think we can trust him..." Kovu said.

"But what if he's lying?" Kiara asked.

"Then I'll take him out." Kovu said.

"We'll give him a day or two, and see what he does. If he tries anything, we'll have to ask him to leave." Nala said.

Kiara turned to her father. "Daddy, what do you think?"

Sena watched as Simba lowered his head in thought. A few long minutes later, Simba called to him.

"Sena!" He lowered his head in respect.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"You may stay for a day or two. We'll observe you and make sure your not plotting anything. Alright?"

Sena raised his head and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty." He gestured towards the antelope lying on the rock. "By the way, I got breakfast. With your lioness's assistance of course." Sena saw Kovu stifled a chuckle. Sena left without another word.

Kovu looked at the other three and said, "I like him."


	4. Ch 3: An Interesting Day

**Ch. 3: An Interesting Day**

It was midday. Sena was down at the water hole getting a drink when he realized he hadn't eaten yet, what with had happened that day. He knew that it might look suspicious if he went off on his own, so wandered to a log, lifted it with a paw and speared a few bugs on his claws.

"I'm surprised most don't eat these guys. Great source of protein," he said aloud to himself. He was surprised when a different voice said, "No kiddin'. I thought we were the only ones 'round here who ate these!"

Sena looked down to see a tan-furred meerkat with a large leaf in his hand. The leaf was crawling with bugs. He said, "Well, when I can't find something meaty to eat, I have to settle for these." Sena flipped a beetle into his mouth and chewed. "To tell you the truth, I kinda like 'em," he told the meerkat. "You don't have to chase them much. And you are?"

"The names Timon. Hey, your that lion who's gonna be stayin' with us for a few days, right?" the meerkat said.

"Yeah, that's right." Sena said. "I've heard of you. You and that warthog raised Simba when he was a cub, right?"

Timon picked a beetle off the leaf and swallowed it. "You got that right. Well, I better be off."

The meerkat dashed off without another word. Sena muttered, "That is one weird meerkat..." He swallowed a few more beetles and went to the water and drank. He raised his head and suddenly ducked. A brownish blur flew over him and landed in a heap a few feet away. He smiled slightly and went to help Vitani up. He extended a paw.

"So what, you're stalking me now? That kind of thing works on antelope, not me."

She glared at him, rolled her eyes and said, "Shut it..." but accepted his paw anyways. She looked at him quizzically. "How did you know I was coming?"

Sena replied, "I heard you."

"How'd you hear me?"

"Owing to years of living on my own, my senses have increased in sensitivity. I can hear things most can't, as well as smell things from about double the distance normal lions can."

Vitani's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. I can teach you, if you want."

"Maybe...hey, what can you hear now?"

Sena's eyes narrowed in concentration. "Let's see...I can hear the bugs in that log." He pointed with a claw at the log he had gotten his breakfast from. "I just heard a small splash from over there." He looked to the other side of the water hole to see a lion cub splashing playfully in the water. Sena smiled at that. Vitani chuckled. "Her mother's going to have a fit. This water is for drinking." Sena pulled a face and Vitani laughed.

Suddenly Sena went as tense as a coiled spring. A puzzled look crossed Vitani's face. "What, what is it?" Sena dashed at the water and took a flying leap. He landed with a splash and began swimming quickly to the cub. Vitani watched, puzzled, until she saw the crocodile cutting through the water.

Heading straight for the cub.

Sena reached the cub, took her in his paw and swam for shore just as the croc's jaws snapped shut. The croc thought it had found lunch. His teeth actually closed around Sena's back right leg. Grimacing in pain, Sena continued to swim for the bank. He dropped the cub on the bank and said, "Stay here, okay?" The cub nodded. Sena sucked in a breath and dove under. He dug his claws into the back of the croc's neck, causing it's grip on his leg to loosen. Sena slid out of the water onto the bank, panting heavily. He turned his head to the lion cub.

"Auggghhh...ah...jeez...that hurts...ugh...you okay kid?" The cub nodded. "Thanks, mister."

Sena groaned in pain. "Augh...no problem kid." He staggered to his feet. "Let's go and find your mom, okay?" The cub nodded and dashed off toward Pride Rock. Sena slowly staggered to his feet, wincing as he put strain on his back leg. He slowly walked forward, then staggered. He started to fall to his right, but something caught him. He looked and saw Vitani supporting him.

"Come on, tough guy," she said. "Let's get you back."

Leaning on the her, Sena limped back to Pride Rock.

Sena, supported by Vitani, staggered up the rocks. He collapsed when they reached the top, near the pride's den. The cub he had rescued ran up with her mother.

"Mom, here's the guy that saved me! He jumped in the water and fought off a giant crocodile!"

The lioness looked at Sena, doubtful. Sena shifted so she could look at his leg. "Don't believe me? Take a look at my leg."

The lionesses eyes went wide as she took in the wound. The dozens of teeth marks extended up all the way to Sena's thighs. Still bleeding, he slowly got up and walked into the shade of a rock. He groaned and flopped down on the rocks. "It's...okay...believe me, I've been through worse." Sena gestured with his paw to the scars that lined his body, particularly to one across his belly.

He smiled. "I'll live."

The mother lioness came over and said in a low voice, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

Sena grinned. "No problem," he managed to say. Then he put his head on his paws and fell asleep.

Sena was awakened in the late evening due to the smell of red meat dangling near his nose. He reached for it, only to have it pulled away. He cracked open an eye to find Vitani smiling at him. "Not funny..." She laughed softly and pushed an antelope leg near him.

"Got you dinner," she said.

Sena's face lit up. "Aw, thanks, I'm starved." He tore into the meat with vigor. He was about half done when he asked, "What brought this on?"

"Hmm?"

"This..." He gestured at the meat. Vitani shrugged.

"You need to keep your strength up. That leg needs to heal."

Sena gazed at his leg, caked with dried blood and scabs. He looked Vitani. "Thanks, I guess. Where's everyone else?"

Vitani gazed at the den. "All asleep. I was just waiting to see if you were okay."

"Why?"

She shrugged. He went back to eating.

When Sena finished, he licked the blood from his muzzle. "Thanks."

"No problem." She got up and went to the entrance of the den. When he didn't follow, she turned around, a puzzled look on her face. "You coming?"

Sena shook his head. "Nah, I always sleep under the stars. It's so peaceful."

Vitani shrugged. "Whatever." She turned to leave. "By the way..." She turned back. "They want to thank you."

"Who?"

"Everyone. They want to thank you for what you did today."

Sena shrugged. "Tell them it's no big deal."

Vitani nodded and walked back to the den. The feeling of finally having something substantial in his stomach took it's toll on him. He dropped his head on his paws and nodded off. The last thing he heard before sleep overtook him was a small sigh from the direction of the den.


	5. Ch 4: Hate

**Ch. 4: Hate**

On the morning of his third day at Pride Rock, Sena sat about halfway up the promontory, thinking.

_Well_, he thought, _this place is really cool, but maybe I've overstayed my welcome. The pride is really nice, but I don't want to overstay my welcome. Well, at least my leg is better..._ He glanced at his leg, now with dozens of round, teeth-mark scars on it.

His train of thought was interrupted as he saw a lioness staggering up the rocks, with bleeding cuts all over her body. Sena dashed down the rock yelling, "Hey! Someone help!"

Sena knelt by the injured lioness and examined her wounds. Cuts lacerated her back, and there were teeth marks on the back of her neck. Sena got to his feet just as Simba, Kovu, and the rest of the pride showed up.

"What's going on?" Simba asked.

"I was sitting and thinking when I saw her limping up here." Sena replied.

Simba lowered his head and spoke to the injured lioness. "Who did this to you?"

The lioness raised her head weakly and said only one word. "Hyenas."

Simba motioned to two other lionesses. "Take her into the den. You'll be okay." The injured lioness smiled weakly and lost consciousness. As she was dragged off to the den, Simba turned to the pride. "Come on, we need to get rid of these guys."

Simba then noticed Sena standing as tense as a coiled spring. "What's the matter?"

Sena lowered his head. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Simba cocked his head, a puzzled look on his face. "Why. We should be able to handle this."

Sena's reply sent shivers down his spine. "If these are the hyenas I know, you'll need me!"

The king thought for a second, then said, "Well, okay, but..."

But Sena was already gone.

Following the blood trails left by the injured lioness, Sena raced across the savannah towards a rising dust cloud.

_I swear, if it's HIM, I'm going to scream,_ he thought.

Sena slowed as he neared the dust cloud. Four lionesses lay on the ground, bleeding. Three were unconscious, while the fourth coughed. Sena raced to that one.

"What happened?"

The lionesses voice was weak. "We were hunting, and then we were attacked. We sent Shanni back for help. Vitani's still...cough...fighting..." The lioness fainted away. Sena gazed at the dust cloud and saw ten shapes moving inside. One he recognized as Vitani, the others were hyenas.

With a roar, he moved like chain lightning. He rushed into the dust cloud and sank his claws into a hyena's neck. The hyena cried out in pain. Anger and rage blinding him, he twisted until he heard a sharp crack and the hyena fell limp. Sena roared again.

"Vitani!"

"Sena, a little help would be appreciated!" She twisted and swiped her claws across a hyena's face. A hyena tackled her and bit her. Sena moved with speed untraceable, dealing out a severe punishment to his enemies.

And then it was over. Four hyenas lay limp; bleeding on the grass. The rest had scampered off. Sena ran to Vitani and nudged her.

"Come on Vitani, come on..."

She coughed and he sighed with relief. Just then he heard a voice shout, "Hey! Sena!"

Sena turned and saw the pride running toward them, Kovu and Simba in the lead. Kovu rushed to his sister. "Vitani, sis, you okay?"

She stood up. "I'll be fine. A few cuts, but I'm good."

Sena stared at the fallen lionesses, then at Simba. "Put them on my back. I'll carry them back to Pride Rock." Simba's eyebrows rose.

"All of them? On your own?"

Sena's eyes had an icy glint in them. "Yes. All of them."

Skeptically Simba and Kovu heaved the unconscious lionesses onto Sena's back. Much to their surprise, he stood. "Come on, let's go," he said.

They all ran back to Pride Rock.

Sena was outside the den, pacing. Inside the den, the pride waited anxiously as Rafiki, the old mandrill shaman, diagnosed the injuries. He got up and said to Simba, "Dey just need some rest, and dey should be fine." Simba heaved a sigh of relief.

"However..." Simba looked up.

"Shanni, has moved on..." Rafiki said, bowing his head. The pride lowered their heads in respect for their fallen friend. Tears were shed, but nobody expected what happened next.

"Noooooooooo!" An anguished roar came from outside the den.


	6. Ch 5: My Story

**Ch. 5: My Story...**

The pride raced outside of the den to find Sena on the promontory, his eyes filled with tears. They narrowed and the pride saw pure hatred written on Sena's face. He said only one thing.

"You will pay for this! Zara!" With another anguished cry he was reduced to chocking sobs as tears coursed openly down his face.

"Sena, what's going on, who's Zara?" Simba asked, a hit of steel in his voice. Sena looked up.

"I think it's time I told you my story." He walked down the rock and sat in front of the anxious pride. He launched into his tale.

"As I've told you, I come from a kingdom far beyond this one, hundreds of miles away. What I never told you was what happened to that kingdom." Sena glanced at the pride, sighed, and continued.

"I've never told anyone this story before. My mother was a lioness named Vira. She was kind and caring, for what I can remember of her. Everything an ideal mother should be. Until they came."

"They?" Kiara asked.

"They. Zara the hyena and his hordes. They arrived one day and began killing us all. I was about four months old. Our king challenged him, and lost. Zara killed him, his mate, and their young cubs. Child or adult, he'll kill it if it gets in his way. They killed my mother...her last words to me were, 'Run!' I ran. For days I ran, until I finally stopped. I grieved for days." A tear coursed down Sena's cheek. He kept going.

"I hid. I grew strong, stronger than any other lion around. I went back and challenged him. I beat him, and was about to kill him when he pulled a cheap shot and sent his hyenas on me. I killed a few, then ran. I heard Zara vowing to the heavens that he would kill me for humiliating him."

"My life has been a cycle since then. I go somewhere, they follow and try to kill me. It's been like this for the most of my life. I thought I lost them about a month ago. But evidently I didn't. And now a lioness is dead. Because of me..." Sena broke down into heaving sobs once again. He gazed at the pride. Most of them had tears in their eyes as well, except for three near the back.

"I should go," Sena said, "and leave your pride in peace." He started down the rocks leading to the savannah.

"Sena..."

The young lion turned to face the king of the Pridelands. "Yes, your Majesty?"

Simba looked at him, then smiled. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. Stay here. We'll help you fight them."

Sena stared in disbelief. "Really, your Majesty?! I'd be honored to-"

"What?!" Sena and Simba turned towards the voice. Sena saw the three lionesses from earlier staring in incredulity at the two of them. Sena noticed Kiara, Kovu, Nala, and Vitani roll their eyes and sigh. Simba sighed as well. "What is it, Riko?"

The lioness called Riko stared hatefully at Sena. He involuntarily shivered. She stabbed an accusing claw at him. "This guy is guilty! That lioness who now lies dead is one of our closest friends. You're just going to let the guy who got her killed get away with-"

"Silence!" Simba roared. He glared at Riko. "You cannot blame Sena for what happened today! If anyone is to blame, it's those hyenas."

"But, sire, if he hadn't come, those hyenas wouldn't have-"

Simba roared. He turned to the assembled pride. "If anyone here thinks Sena should go, speak now." Only Riko and her two cronies said anything.

"But Simba, he-"

Ignoring them, Simba turned to Sena and smiled. "Well, it looks you'll be staying."

Sena smiled, tears in his eyes and said, "Thank you..."


	7. Ch 6: Love

**Ch. 6: Love**

That night, Sena stood on the promontory, gazing at the stars like he did every night. He sighed.

"Still feeling guilty?"

He turned and saw Vitani walking toward him.

"How did you know I was up here?" he asked.

"Well, first of all I had a feeling...and second of all, Kovu told me." Sena smiled. Vitani sat next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

He sighed. "Ah, nothing."

Vitani nosed him gently. "Nothing is something. Tell me, come on. You'll feel better."

"Well...I know nobody really blames me for what happened, yet I still feel like I should be blamed. I feel like that lionesses time came to soon. Just wish I knew her name..."

"Shanni."

"Hmm?"

She looked at him. "Her name. It was Shanni. Best hunter I'd ever seen. Besides me of course."

Sena smiled and chuckled. He dropped his head and began whispering. Vitani stayed silent. After a few minutes, Sena raised his head. "What were you saying?" Vitani asked.

Sena replied, "I was swearing that I would take revenge and kill the hyena that killed Shanni. I'm going to make sure she could rest easy, wherever she is. I just think that her time came too soon."

Vitani laid her paw on top of his. "Come with me, will you?" She walked off into the night. Sena hesitated for a moment, then followed her.

He found Vitani out on the savannah, gazing at the sky. He sat by her. "Alright, what do you want to tell me?" Vitani looked at him before speaking.

"My brother told me what I'm about to tell you, and he heard it from Kiara, who was told it by her father. It is a philosophy. Basically, it tells that every living creature has it's place, and they are connected to all other creatures in some way." Sena raised his eyebrow skeptically, and Vitani laughed. "That was my exact same reaction. But listen; it'll make sense in a minute."

She leaned down and let an ant, out on some nocturnal errand, scurry onto her paw. "Take this ant for example. The ant eats the grass, but they are eaten up by the various reptiles that live here." The ant scurried of her paw as she continued. "Or take the prime example: we eat antelope. But when we die, our bodies nourish the grass, and the antelope eat the grass." She looked at Sena. "But that part aside, the philosophy also states that we all have our place, and what we are destined to do is different from what someone else is."

Vitani gazed into the star-lit sky. "I think Shanni fulfilled what she was destined to do today. She was destined to die today." Sena lowered his head in thought. He spoke in a low voice.

"I think I've realized something today." He raised his head and Vitani gazed at him expectantly. "I've realized that only three things are certain in life. One is birth, two is what you are destined to do, and the third is death. Everything else can change. I had been running away from my past for so long. It's time for a change."

A hard glint entered Sena's eye. "We can change things. I'm changing my outlook on life. I'm going to confront my past. My only purpose in life so far has been avoiding it. My new purpose is to confront it. I'll do it, with Simba's pride or not."

He hung his head. "What's wrong?" Vitani asked.

"There is a power in me. A power born out of hatred and anger. It's a dark power. I hope you nor the pride never has to see it."

Vitani nudged him. "It'll be fine..." She leaned against him. Sena tensed, but then relaxed. He wasn't exactly used to this kind of feeling, but he enjoyed it. He heard a faint purr escape Vitani's mouth. He raised his head to the stars.

"I wonder what I'll do after this." He said softly. Vitani looked up, slight alarm on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"My whole reason for living was to run away. Now my reason is to kill Zara. I wonder what will happen after this. Maybe I'll just move on, and leave everyone in peace."

"No..." Vitani whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "You could stay here, with the pride..." She added softly under her breath, "With me..."

Sena smiled. "I'll think about it." Relief flooded Vitani and she pressed herself into his flank, sighing. Surprisingly, Sena nosed her gently. She looked up into his scarlet eyes and he stared back into her blue ones. He smiled. "I'll stay, with Simba's permission of course."

Vitani nuzzled him and he returned the gesture, thinking, _What is this feeling?_

_Love?_

_Well, if this is love, then I'm game for it..._ He thought. "Vitani..." he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you..." She didn't say anything. She licked his face softly.

"I love you..." she whispered.

He smiled and sighed. "And I you."

* * *

Kovu stood on Pride Rock, gazing at the two figures on the plains. A smile touched his lips. "Glad to see you're finally happy here, sis. Sena, you've had enough bad things happen to you in your life. You need something good to happen."

The prince went into the den.

* * *

Later, Sena and Vitani climbed back up the rocks. Vitani went into the den, and Sena took his place outside. He sighed. _To heck with this... _he thought. He wandered into the den and found Vitani lying in the back, a few feet away from where the royal family slept. He lay down next to her and snuggled up to her flank. She purred. Sena lay his head on his paws, and his last thought before nodding off was, _So this is love..._

Sena, for the first time in his life, fell asleep and slept peacefully. Next to the one that possibly, quite possibly, he had a future with.


	8. Ch 7: Seeds of Unrest

**Ch. 7: Seeds of Unrest**

Sena awoke to warm breath flowing by his ear. He smiled as a rough tongue licked his cheek.

"Morning," Vitani whispered. Sena got up and stretched. "I'm going hunting. Be back in a little while." Vitani left the den.

* * *

Sena proceeded to the water hole. He reflected on how much his life had changed in the past two weeks.

He had arrived in the Pridelands expecting to stay a few days and move on. Instead, the pride had taken him in, and treated him like on of their own. He possibly had a home. And he'd found love.

No one except for Kovu and Kiara knew about his and Vitani's relationship. At their request they had kept it secret. Sena _really_ didn't want Riko and the other two to know about it. Angry lionesses were not his specialty.

He lapped up the water. _Well,_ he thought. _I am going to end this one day._ He smiled slightly to himself. _Hopefully that day will be soon._

He climbed up the rocks near the den. He was thinking about what he would do that day when he heard a whispered conversation. He slowly padded in the direction it was coming for him. He found Riko and the two lionesses that followed her everywhere on the path to the very top of Pride Rock. They were talking in low, whispered tones (though Sena didn't have a problem at all hearing them.)

"I really don't like the guy," one said.

"I agree," Riko replied. "And here's the thing: I've seen him and Vitani hanging out."

_Crap,_ thought Sena. Riko continued.

"If he gets close to Vitani, he'll get closer to Kovu, and then..."

"He could take over!" the lioness finished. Sena rolled his eyes and sighed softly. He crouched. _Time to hammer some sense into these two._

Silent as the night, Sena leaped, tackling Riko and pinning her. She gasped in surprise.

Sena narrowed his eyes, lowered his head, and growled into Riko's ear. "Listen, I am not here to take over. When will you get that through your thick skull?!" Riko only stared as Sena continued his rant.

"I can tell your older than me by about a year. But I have lived through what could have been in three lifetimes." Riko started to retort, but Sena stopped her. "How many times have you gone without food or water for weeks?" he hissed. "How many times have you seen friends die in front of you?" There were tears in his eyes now. "How many times have you seen your own mother bleeding to death in front of your eyes, and with her last breath she tells you to run...and that she loves you..." Sena started sobbing. He let Riko up, and brushed past her. He climbed to the top of Pride Rock to think.

* * *

Later, Sena heard pawsteps. He turned and saw Nala approaching him. He bowed. She chuckled softly and lifted his head with her paw. "You don't always have to be so formal," she said

Sena smiled. "I like to make good first impressions. What can I do for you?"

Nala sat down. "About what you said to Riko-"

Sena rolled his eyes and groaned. "So she did go and blab." He sighed. "Do you want me to apologize?" He was surprised when Nala started laughing.

"Apologize? No, I actually came to thank you. That lioness really needed some sense hammered into her." Her laughter died away. "And I also wanted to tell you that you might want to be a little more careful. Riko can be unpredictable." With that, the queen left.

Sena chuckled. _Wonder how she tried to screw the story._ He was running the possibilities over in his head, laughing to himself, when he saw the hunting party returning

He knew something was wrong because of two things. One, the lionesses hadn't caught anything and brought it back. Two, they were cut and bleeding...


	9. Ch 8: Round Two

**Ch. 8: Round Two**

_Oh, not again!_ Sena dashed down the path and arrived in front of the den as the injured lionesses flopped down as their injuries took their toll. "What happened?" Sena shouted as he ran up.

Vitani walked over to him, bleeding from a cut on her right foreleg. Sena looked at her, concerned. She rolled her eyes and said, "It's nothing."

Simba and Kovu arrived. Simba's eyes narrowed. He looked at Sena. "Those hyenas again?"

Sena nodded. "This has gone on long enough," Simba said. "We must fight them head on now."

Sena said, "Simba, may I say something?" Simba nodded. Sena strode in front of the pride and addressed them.

"For those here who have fought hyenas before, these are the same. Quick, sort of strong, but not too bright." There was a small breakout of laughter. Sena continued. "But there is one, one who is different from the others. He has deep black fur, and piercing silver eyes. That is Zara. I want all of you to stay away from him, for two reasons. One, he is fast and deadly. See that rock over there?"

The pride turned to the rock as two claw marks appeared in it. They turned back to see Sena standing there, looking at his claws. "You didn't even see that, did you? I can do that, so can he."

Sena set his paw down. "The other reason is more personal." Sena's eyes turned to steel. "I want to be the one to kill him. He took everything from me. He will pay."

There was a moment of hesitation, then the pride members nodded.

* * *

The pride of lions strode onto the savannah to face the hyenas. Simba glanced at Sena, then quickly turned away. The young lion had pure hatred written in his scarlet eyes.

"Well, Sena, I knew you'd oppose me, but I never expected backup," a voice rang out.

Sena shouted back. "Enough with this! Zara, show yourself!"

"As you wish."

Hyenas seemed to rise spontaneously from the tall savannah grass. They clustered into a group; about seventy-five all told. Sena showed no emotion, but inside he was concerned. _The group got bigger._

"Well, shall we dispense with the pleasantries and get started?" the voice said.

"With pleasure," Sena replied. He strode to the left of the pride and saw his hated enemy emerge from his horde.

The hyena was a fearsome sight. His fur was as black as a moonless night, and his eyes were the color of the purest silver. He had a smug grin on his face.

When they were a good distance from the two groups, Zara turned and shouted, "Kill them."

The hyena group charged and engaged the pride in bloody combat. Zara turned to Sena.

"I must admit, you seem stronger than you were the last time. And I never expected you to have an entire pride backing you up," he said smugly.

Sena shot back, "Those lions are the greatest I've ever met. I won't allow you to hurt them any more!"

An pained scream came from the melee. Zara chuckled, "Oops, looks like I just did."

With an enraged roar Sena charged, pinning the hyena to the ground. Zara kicked Sena off and lashed rolled, coming up on all four paws. He lunged at Sena and slashed him across the face. Sena shouted in pain and swung his paw, dealing the hyena a hefty blow to the face. He recovered, but Zara had disappeared.

Sena concentrated, and heard a slight disturbance in the air to his left. He ducked and lashed upward, and was rewarded with the feeling of his claws slashing tissue. The hyena fell to the ground. He staggered slowly to his feet.

"You have improved. But I know, that when it comes to you, to have a backup plan." Zara threw back his head and let out three bark-like sounds.

Sena was tackled by nine solid looking hyenas, who pinned him to the ground. He tried throwing them off, but couldn't. Zara slowly approached, laughing. "You may be a lion, but your all brawn. I have brains. I..."

All this gloating was lost on Sena. He sighed inwardly. _This is it. That was cheap, but he's won._

He turned his head. _I just want to see her. One last-_

He managed to catch a glimpse of Vitani...pinned by a hyena that was leaning towards her throat!

_NO!!_

* * *

Vitani stared into the murderous eyes of the hyena. "What a shame," he said. "You're a pretty one."

Vitani watched as he leaned down to rip out her throat...and disappeared. She got up and looked around. All around her hyenas were disappearing as a blue-brown blur struck them. Hyenas that were about to kill Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, and others just vanished. Vitani caught Kovu's eye. "What's going on?" she asked. Kovu shrugged. A hyena leaped and Vitani shouted, "Kovu, look out!"

Kovu turned and saw the hyena...explode. The hyena burst into a reddish cloud in the blink of an eye, misting Kovu's fur. Kovu gaped. "What the-" A figure landed beside him. Vitani brightened as she saw Sena. But she recoiled as he turned.

Sena looked completely different. His normally scarlet eyes had turned a bright silver. He had an evil grin on his face. He was covered in blood. But the most startling change was the left side of his body. Extending from his heart were several blue lines that wrapped around the left side of his body. (AN: Think a Naruto curse mark.)

Vitani gasped. It came back to her. What Sena had said that night...

"I have a dark power in me. One I hope you nor the pride ever has to see..."

Sena turned to her and grinned evilly. "Revenge is sweet," he said. Vitani stared as the lines receded back into Sena's heart. He blinked and the silver eyes were replaced with the scarlet ones she loved. Sena shook his head. "What the..." Sena gazed at his forelegs, covered in blood, and gazed around at the broken hyena corpses that littered the ground. His eyes went wide.

"Oh no...NO!!"


	10. Ch 9: Carnage, Hope, and Sorrow

**Ch 9: Carnage, Hope, and Sorrow**

"NO!!" Sena stood in the blood stained grass. He gazed around.

"Not again...not again..."

"Sena...?" He turned and saw Vitani looking at him anxiously. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." He looked at the ground. "I scared you, didn't I? I bet you don't even want to look at me anymore..."

Vitani's paw dealt him a hefty blow. "Will you stop that? Sheesh!" She licked his face, then grimaced. "Ugh! Bad idea!"

Sena laughed. Vitani pressed her face to his, purring. Sena smiled and nuzzled her back. For the moment, it was just them, and nothing else mattered.

"I saw you were about to get killed. I couldn't bear it if you..."

"Shh..." She ran her nose lovingly along his muzzle. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"Sena..." Sena broke eye contact and turned to face the king.

"Yes, your majesty?" Sena was surprised when Simba lowered his head respectfully.

"Thank you," Simba said. "In your rampage, or whatever you want to call it, you saved us all. You saved me, my daughter, all of us. I...we, are all in your debt. My father's law states that all our debts must be repaid. So if there's...anything you'd like..."

Sena placed his paw under Simba's jaw and brought the king's face up. "You should not be the one bowing to me, he said, "but I to you. And to answer your question, there is one thing." Sena lowered his head in respect.

"You and your pride have been good to me. You have taken me in as one of your own. I feel like I've finally found a place to call home. And I found something I never thought I'd find in a million years..." He walked to Vitani and saw Simba smile.

"...love," the young lion finished. "And so I humbly ask, your majesty, to join your pride."

Simba smiled and nodded. "You may."

A single tear dropped from Sena's eye. "Thank you...Simba."

"WHAT?!"

Sena's ears picked up the faint groan that left Vitani's mouth. Simba turned. "What is this time Riko, Ni?"

Riko and the other lion emerged from the crowd. "You can't be serious Simba? He brought-"

Simba's roar echoed. "Silence! My word is law. And I say he can stay."

"But-" Simba cut Ni off. "Sena is staying. That's final."

Riko hung her head, defeated. Then she looked up. "Hey, where's Zani?"

Sena whispered in Vitani's ear, "Zani?"

"Her other loyal follower." Vitani replied. The pride, realizing someone was missing, spread out to search.

After about ten minutes, an anguished cry was heard. The pride raced to the source of the noise to find Riko standing over the body of Zani. Zani had slashes all over her body and a particularly deep one across her throat. The only consolation was that she was surrounded by dead hyenas. Sena lowered his gaze.

"She fought to the end. She found her place."

* * *

A light rain came down that evening, washing blood and grime from the lion's coats. The bodies of the dead were piled on the grass and were burning. Sena stared at the dancing flames. He thought about the lion sitting on the top of the pile. _Next time will be the last Zara. Two have died; I won't let any more. Next time, I WILL KILL YOU!_

* * *

Later, after the pride had left, a lone figure approached the ashes of the fire. He raised his head to the stars.

"That young fool of a lion was lucky today. Next time it ends."

Zara faded into the night.


	11. Ch 10: Rage

**Ch. 10: Rage**

_**Three days later.**_

Sena sat on the very top of Pride rock, gazing off into the night. He had given up the habit, but still did it when he needed to think. He was so engrossed in thought that he never realized Vitani was there until she pressed herself into him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to gauge when Zara will strike again."

She nuzzled him gently. "You think too much. When the time comes, you'll be ready. I know you will."

He smiled and ran his nose along her jaw. "I'll be ready, but it's just...something hasn't seemed right around here ever since we got back..."

Vitani tackled him, pinning him to the rock. Sena smiled as the memories of the day they met sprang to mind. Smiling, he stared into the light blue eyes he had fallen in love with. She lowered her head and nuzzled him lovingly. Deep purrs resonated from within their chests as they lay there under the stars, nuzzling, alone except for their love. It was a perfect moment.

But it wasn't to last.

Without warning, Vitani was flung off his chest. Sena sprang to his feet as a shadowy form charged him. He nimbly dodged out of the way and lashed out. He was rewarded with a cry of pain from the figure. It sounded familiar.

"Sena, help!" Vitani was pinned under a second shadowy form, jaws reaching for her throat. Sena was there in an instant, hitting the figure with a roar of rage. It skittered to the edge of the rock. Sena helped Vitani up and turned to face the figures. "Who are you?"

A familiar voice called out, "You should know!"

Sena and Vitani both gasped. "Riko?!"

The lioness stepped out of the shadows, followed by Ni. She stabbed an accusing claw at Sena.

"I know you're responsible for what's happened here. For the deaths of Shanni and Zani, for everything. You will pay. The pride will find your body here in the morning, and we will tell them that you attacked us and we killed you out of self-defense. Vitani will be found by you, having died from grief."

"You really think that you can kill me? After all you've seen me do?" Sena laughed.

Riko seethed. "You will die!"

Sena smiled. Riko looked confused. Sena shouted out, "You listening, Simba?"

"I am."

The lion king appeared out of the nights gloom. His eyes were narrowed in anger.

"I heard every word. Riko, what is up with you? Why don't you trust Sena?"

Riko spat out, "Because everything was fine before he turned up, and when he did, two of the pride ended up getting killed. It could be more!"

Simba looked to Sena. "I trust him. That should be good enough for you. Riko-"

"May I interject, your majesty?" Simba nodded and stepped back. Sena stared at Riko, his scarlet eyes boring into her.

"I never denied that I was responsible for the hyenas showing up. I am responsible for them coming here, and I'll help get rid of them. But did you ever stop and think 'What will this accomplish?' If you kill me, the hyenas will still try to take over, and without me, you'd probably fail to hold them off."

Riko's glare still held. Sena sighed. "What will it take to hammer some sense into you?"

"He's right."

Four sets of eyes turned to Ni, who had quietly been listening to the exchange. Ni looked to Riko. "What's the point, Riko? We wouldn't be able to defeat him anyways. We should accept him. He's going to help us, Riko. He knows it's his fault, and he's going to deal with it." Ni walked to Sena's side. "No hard feelings."

Sena smiled. "No hard feelings."

Ni slipped down the path back to the den. Sena looked at the other lioness. "Riko?"

"Let me think..." Sena, Simba, and Vitani left her on top of Pride Rock as they retired to the den. Riko gazed at the sky. "What should I do? He might be right..." Her eyes narrowed.

"No..."

(AN: Man can she hold a grudge...)


	12. Ch 11: It Will End Today

**Ch. 11: It Will End Today**

Sena awoke to sunlight streaming through the den's entrance. He got up and stretched, then padded outside.

Vitani was waiting for him outside. "Good morning," she said softly as he walked up.

Sena sighed. "What's so good about it?" He gazed at his claws, still bloodstained from when he had slashed Riko the night before.

Vitani smiled and nudged his face. "We're still alive, everyone's fine..."

"Oh, haha," Sena shot back. Vitani laughed. "I'm going to the water hole," he grumbled. Sena jumped down the rocks to the dusty ground, walked two steps, then ducked as Vitani flew over him. She landed on her back, kicking up a dust cloud. Sena walked over to her and placed his paws on her forelegs.

"Now who's the one that's pinned?" he chuckled.

"Let me up," Vitani grumbled. Sena obliged, and Vitani hauled herself up. She walked over and placed her paw on his. "What's the matter?"

He sighed. "Same as last night. I'm worried when that hyena will strike again, and what will happen when he does." Vitani licked his face.

"I'm going to say what I said last night. Don't worry about it, Sena. Sena?

Sena had gone as rigid as a tree. Vitani's eyes widened. He turned to her. "They're here."

The two lions raced up the path of rocks to the den. They found Simba and Kovu standing on the promontory, gazing out on the savannah. Sena and Vitani joined them and followed their gaze. Sena's eyes narrowed.

Out on the savannah was the hyenas. They stood there, silent as statues, watching Pride Rock.

Sena sensed the rest of the pride behind him. He broke the silence and said, "Probably waiting for us to make a move."

Kovu glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "You think?"

Sena and Kovu glanced at Simba. "What should we do?" Kovu asked.

Simba glanced at the two young lions. "What do you think, Sena? You know these guys better than we do."

Sena gazed at the group of scavengers for a moment. Simba and Kovu looked on in anticipation. Sena's eye's narrowed as a hard glint entered them. He spoke only three words.

"Let's do this."

Simba, Kovu and Sena turned and faced the pride. Sena spoke up.

"I'm not one for speeches, but I just have one thing to say." The pride looked at him expectantly. Sena looked into the eyes of all the pride members before saying, "It ends today. I may have been the cause of this trouble; I won't deny it. But I say we should end this. For our own personal reasons, and for the Pridelands. Who's with me?"

All the pride threw back their heads and roared. Sena nodded, a hard smile touching his face.

"Then let's finish this."

The pride jumped down the rocks and headed out to the plains to confront their adversaries.

* * *

Sena saw his hated adversary smile as he they approached. Zara called out, "Well my young friend, have you and your friends come to surrender?"

Sena couldn't help a snide comment. "Two things. One, I'm not your friend. Two, if anyone's surrendering, it's going to be you."

Zara began to walk to the side of his army. "I doubt it!" he called back. Sena followed his example, as he did the last time they fought. Sena turned and nodded to Simba. The king roared and the pride surged forward. Sena turned away just as pained roars and angry growls began to permeate the air.

He turned to face the hyena. "I swear, this is going to end here and now. One of us _will_ die here."

Zara raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose it's not going to be you?"

Sena crouched. Unexpectedly, a grin crossed his face. "Actually," he said, "I see only two options here. Either you die, or I die and take you down with me. Which will it be? I don't know. We'll have to find out, won't we?"

Zara grinned evilly and crouched down. "This," he said, "is going to be fun!"

With simultaneous growls they leaped at each other, and the final battle between them was on.

Sorry this took so long. XD

Sena, Zara, and other OC's are (C) Me

The Lion King and all related characters are (C) Disney


	13. Ch 12: One Moment Can Change It All

**Ch. 12: One Moment Can Change It All**

The two mortal enemies collided in a cloud of dust. With blinding speed they swiped, batted, and slashed at each other, seeking to hit a vital point. They were both experienced killers, and one moment of hesitation could spell the end for one of them.

They leaped and jumped around each other in a whirlwind of dust. Zara flinched as Sena's claws raked across his chest, leaving a thin slash. The hyena sprang onto Sena's back, digging his claws into the lion's fur. Sena howled in pain. He threw the hyena off and sprang to the side.

Zara picked himself up out of the dirt. "Well, you have been keeping in practice. I'm impressed, really!"

Sena flinched as a pained roar from the melee behind them echoed across the plains. Zara grinned wickedly.

"And another of your friends falls," he hissed. Sena roared and jumped again, an enraged expression on his face.

* * *

For three-quarters of an hour they fought, each giving as good as they got. The wear was starting to show on Sena, who was breathing heavily as he bled from numerous cuts across his body. Zara, however, was still going strong.

They were in close range of each other, jumping and dodging the others attacks as they sought an opening. Sena saw his chance and took it. He jumped left, right, then backwards. As the hyena lunged for him, Sena jumped, going right under the hyena's belly and slashing deep with his claws. The hyena's motion continued, and he hit the dust hard.

Sena stood there, panting. His various wounds were bleeding hard. _That wound was pretty deep,_ he thought. _I don't think he's still alive._

His eyes widened as Zara staggered to his feet. "You..." the hyena ground out. Sena stared at his stomach. A deep diagonal gash crossed the skin, and it bled profusely. The hyena had pure murder in his eyes.

"You...will...die!" he spat.

Zara put on a turn of speed that surprised even Sena. He shot forward like a cannonball. His claws lacerated Sena's side. The young lion howled in pain.

Zara was a blur. Sena couldn't track him. All he felt was the claws, the blood, and the pain. All he could do was stand there and take it.

Zara finally slowed and stopped in front of him. Sena fell to the ground. The dust made his wounds sting even more, but he didn't care. All he wanted was the pain to end.

The hyena had calmed down a bit. "I told you," he said. "This was fated to end with you dead at my feet. My young enemy, it has been fun!" The hyena sprang.

Time seemed to freeze. _No_, thought Sena. _I can't let it end this way. I have to protect the pride...and Vitani._ He turned his head.

The next few seconds changed his life forever.

Vitani and Kiara stood back to back, eyes narrowed, teeth bared, claws unsheathed, surrounded by hyenas. _They never give up, do they,_ he thought.

Then he heard the sounds.

A steady rhythm, from within each of the lionesses chests. _Their hearts,_ he thought. But he heard other hearts as well.

_Am I hearing things? Hyena hearts sound different from lion hearts, yet why do I hear three more?_ He focused on Kiara. She actually had two heartbeats coming from her. One in her chest, the other further down, near her stomach. The second one was faint, but there.

_Kiara's...pregnant?_ He thought. He grinned. _Lucky Kovu, _he thought. Then it hit him. _That's three...so what about...?_

Realization hit him like a thunderbolt. He focused on Vitani. Her rhythmic heartbeat was there, and near her stomach, two others.

_Vitani...twins?..._

_I'm a father?_

His eyes narrowed. He tried to stagger to his feet. _Take the pain, Sena,_ he thought. _Take it...gah! _He fell.

_Looks like you need my help again, huh?_

Sena started as the voice entered his mind. _Who are you?_ He thought.

_Never mind that. Do you want her and your unborn children to die?_

_No..._ he thought in reply.

_Then let me out. I can win this for you._

Sena's eyes narrowed. _Promise you won't hurt them._

_Promise._

* * *

Vitani stood back to back with her sister-in-law. "Well," she said. "We gave it our all."

"Yeah," Kiara said.

Vitani thought of the two infants that lay safe inside her, oblivious to what was going on in the outside world. A tear rolled down her cheek. _I'm sorry..._ she thought.

A thunderclap rocketed across the plains.

Everyone's eyes, lion and hyena alike, turned toward where Sena and Zara were fighting. As they watched, the hyena leader flew out of a massive dust cloud. He landed hard in the dirt. Groaning, he staggered up. "What the...?" he said.

Sena strode out of the dust cloud, a determined expression on his face. Blue lines were snaking their way out of his heart, wrapping around his body like snakes. He blinked, and his scarlet eyes turned to piercing silver. He grinned slightly.

"Zara!" he called. The hyena turned to him. Looking into the piercing silver eyes, he felt fear for the first time in his life.

"This is the end for you!" Sena sprang. Zara turned, a panicked expression on his face.

"Quick, let's get out of here!" The hyenas turned...

...and ran straight into Sena. "Not so fast."

Hyenas flew left and right, hitting rocks, landing in tall grass, and falling on to the hard dirt. Most didn't get back up.

Zara and the rest ran like hunted animals. Ironically, they were.

Sena leapt over the rest, landing on Zara. They rolled in the dirt and came to a stop, Sena sitting on Zara's chest. The hyena slashed at him in desperation.

"No use," Sena said, a hard glint in his eyes. He locked his jaws around Zara's neck and twisted.

A sickening crack echoed across the savannah. Zara stopped struggling. His eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp. Sena let the limp neck fall from his teeth. "If you guys want to live," he said to the remaining ones. "I suggest you leave." They scampered off in the blink of an eye.

As the blue lines started receding, Sena blinked and his eyes returned to normal. He coughed and blood flew past his teeth. "It's...over..."

The blackness swirled around him. The last thing he saw before he slipped away was Vitani running towards him, calling his name.


	14. Ch 13: Light and Shadow

**Ch. 13: Light and Shadow**

_Where am I...?_

Sena picked himself up and stood shakily on four paws. He looked around. Nothing but black.

"Pretty boring place..." he muttered.

"You're telling me."

Sena turned and saw a lion. Tan fur, silver mane, cold silver eyes and blue lines wrapped around his body. Sena cocked an eyebrow. "You're...me?"

"No. I'm completely different from you."

Sena looked around. He looked at the other lion. "So...am I dead?" he asked.

The other lion chuckled softly. "No. You're just unconscious."

Sena heaved a sigh of relief. "Well that's good." He fixed the other him with a glare. "Who are you, really?"

The other him rolled his eyes. "We covered this already. I'm you. Though now that I really think about it, I'm not." He sat on his haunches. "Sit down. This might take a while." Sena sat.

"I am you," the other lion began. "Yet I'm not. You," he pointed a claw at him, "Are the guy who has most of the control. I'm just another part of you, born out of hatred and anger. I am your darkness." Sena cocked an eyebrow and the other him laughed.

"Everyone has light and darkness in them. Most of the time, the light dominates. However, sometimes dark is in control. Light is more abundant than darkness, yet darkness is more powerful. It's nature. However, you and I are different. We are 50-50; exactly equal. Don't ask why. All I know is, since we are like that, we can switch who's in the dominant personality spot easily."

"Then why do you have so much more power than me?" Sena asked.

"As I said, darkness has more power, it's just usually less abundant. I get my strength off hatred, anger, etc. But you have more sources. Love, happiness, joy, even sadness."

Sena smiled. "For someone born out of the darkest part of my personality, you don't seem like such a bad guy."

The other him grinned. "I see the world through your eyes. I came from you, so I still retain some of your personality. Like the sarcasm for example."

They both laughed. Sena said, "I can't believe I'm talking to myself."

The other him shrugged. "Weird things can happen when your unconscious."

A faint voice echoed in the void, calling his name. The other him said, "Looks like your wanted back in the real world. Better go."

A faint light shone, piercing the blackness. Sena started towards it, then stopped. He turned.

"Thanks for saving her, uh..."

The other him looked at him expectantly. "Yeah?"

"What can I call you?" Sena asked.

Just before the light swallowed him up, the other him called, "You can call me Damas."


	15. Ch 14: The End of One Story

**Ch. 14: The End of One Story, the Beginning of Another**

The first thing that assaulted his mind was the pain. Dull and throbbing, and all over him. Sena groaned.

"Hey...hey he's awake! Get Simba!"

He heard fading pawsteps, and a voice by his ear said, "Well look who's decided to rejoin the real world."

"Ha ha, Kovu," Sena muttered. The young prince grinned. "How long have I been out?" Sena asked.

"You really want to know? Two weeks." Sena nearly fainted again.

"Jeez," he groaned. He staggered slowly to his feet.

"Everyone's really worried," Kovu said. "Well, everyone except Riko of course."

"Of course," Sena groaned.

He straightened up as Simba, Nala, and the rest of the pride entered. Simba smiled warmly. "Glad to see you're okay."

Sena smiled. "Thanks. What happened to the rest of the hyenas?"

"Turned tail and ran," Kovu answered.

"We'd all like to thank you," Simba said. "For everything you've done."

Sena looked the king straight in the eye. "No problem," he said. Simba smiled. "If you wouldn't mind though, I'd like to be alone for awhile. Except for Vitani." Simba nodded. The pride left the den.

Kovu stopped by Sena and whispered in his ear, "Work on walking a bit. You'll need it for tomorrow's ceremony."

"I'll remember that," Sena said. "Hey, congrats on being a father."

Kovu didn't look surprised. He chuckled. "I knew someone would figure it out," he said. He left.

Vitani sprang, and Sena made no attempt to dodge it. They rolled around the den floor like cubs play fighting. Vitani pinned Sena to the ground and nuzzled him, sighing his name.

"Sena...I was so worried," she said.

"I was too," he replied. "Hey, what ceremony was Kovu talking about?"

Vitani grinned. "Our marriage of course!"

Sena smiled and licked her face. "Sena," she continued. "I have wonderful news. I'm-"

"Wait." He put a paw over her mouth. Gently he pushed her off of him. She sat on her haunches, a concerned expression on her face. He put his ear to her chest. Listening to her heartbeat, he sighed. Then he lowered his head and put his ear to her lower belly, and listened to the heartbeats within.

"You know," she breathed.

"I do," he said. "I figured it out during the fight. I also know Kiara is pregnant as well." He lifted his head. "It's what gave me the strength carry on through the pain."

Tears rolled down the lioness's cheeks. He gently licked her face.

"Don't cry. This is the beginning of two new stories, and new chapters in ours. We should be grateful for that. We'll get through it...together."

Vitani leaned into him, comforted by his warm body. Sena nuzzled the top of her head.

And in that moment they knew: whatever was thrown at them, they would make it through.

Together.

**The End**


End file.
